The present invention relates to sporting decoys, and more particularly to decoys for waterfowl and birds.
Current motion type duck/goose decoys are battery powered, making them heavy to transport, expensive, and have a useful life limited to the life of the battery. These devices are also typically prone to premature mechanical failure. The complexity of these decoys make them very expensive to purchase and require considerable maintenance, such as daily recharging of batteries, switch replacements, lubrication and replacement of components, and the like. They are also prone to mechanical failure if electrical and/or mechanical parts get wet or suffer “physical shock” during transport.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved motion simulation for a decoy that is lightweight, low cost, and easy to employ, while providing a visually appealing movement to attract game birds.